The Greys
by leytongirl23
Summary: Smitchie Family! Better Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Story Coming Soon

Mitchie And Shane Aree Married With A Two Year Old Son ANd Mitchie Is Pregnant With Their First Daughter.Smitchie Family 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:  
Will Be Updating As Soon As Possible THings HAve Been BUsy For Me Lately! Will Have Something Up By The End Of The Month I Promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Except Tyler

Mitchie Grey Smiled At Her Husband And Son As She Came Down Her Steps."Mommy Daddy's Teaching Me Drums'2 1/2 Year Old Tyler Grey Told His Mother "I See That Sweetie Are You Having Fun With Daddy?" She Asked Her Son"Yeah I Need My Micaphone" He Said Going In His Playroom. "Trying To Make A Future Rockstar?"Mitchie Teased Her Husband "Since This One Is A Popstar Yeah" He Said Touching Mitchies 8 Months Pregnant Belly."Daddy Wanna Sing ""Ok Buddy "Shane Said Putting The Play Microphone On Its Stand."Twinkle Twinkle Little Star " Yeah Tyler " Mitchie Said Claping "Good Job Buddy Why Dont YOu Go Get Your Games Out " "Ok" He Said Going Into His Playroom As The Door Bell Rang. "Daddy What Are You Doing Here ? " Mitchie Asked "Shane Asked Me To Watch My Grandson " "Shane Grey Why Is My Father Here To Watch Tyler?" Mitchie Asked Her Husband "It's A Surprise" "Oh Really Let Me Grab My Purse" She Said Going Into Her Living Room "Does She HAve Any Idea?" Asked His Son In Low" I Dont Think So But She'll Probably Figure It Out In The Car Im Sure" He Said " Im Ready Bye Buddy Be Good For Grandpa Ok" "I Will Mommy" He Said Waving As They Walked Outside" "Shane Grey Are You Going To Tell Me Whats Going On Or Not?" " Mitchie Torres-Grey I Told You It Was A Surprise And I Meant It Get In The Car" "Ok Ok Sometimes I Wonder Why I Married You " She Said Getting Into The Car " Ha Ha Very Funny" He Said Getting In And Starting The Car 


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Execept Alexa,Brianne And Tyler Grey

In The Car "Will You At Least Tell Me Where We Are Going?" Mitchie Asked Her Husband "No I Cant Tell You Its A Surprise " He Said "Oh All Right" She Said Wondering Where She Was Going And What Was Going On When She Realized They Were Heading Toward Caitlyn's House "I Know Whats Going On Im Going To A Baby Shower At Caitlyn's House Arent I "She Asked Her Husband "Im Not Saying Anything He Anwsered" "Shane Grey!" Mitchie Said Looking At Her Husband "We Are I Can Tell When You Are Lying To Me!Thats Why We Havent Done Much Baby Shopping Yet!"" Im Not Saying Anything He Repeated" "All Right All Right Remind Me To Kill You Later " She Said Looking Out The Car Window

Caitlyns "Shane And Mitchie Should Be Here In A Minute " "There Here Cait" Ella Said Coming Into The Room ""Shane Grey I Knew It" Mitchie Said Walking Into Caitlyn'S HOuse And Seeing All The Its A Girl Decorations "Surprise" Everyone Callled Out As She Walked Into Caitlyn's Living Room "Have Fun Popstar" Shane Said Kissing His Wife Goodbye "Ill Be Back Later With Tyler" "Ok" "Sit Over Here Guest Of Honor" Caitlyn Said "Thank You Everyone" Mitchie Said Sitting Down In A Chair With Pink Balloons On It"Oh My God Thats Adorable" Mitchie Said Spotting A Tiny Pink Toy Guitar "Only The Best For The Future Popstar " Caitlyn Said Smiling "Is Ty Excited About Being A Big Brother?" ""Yeah Its Adorable Nate Bought Him A Im The Big Brother Shirt And He Wants To Wear It All The Time"Lets Just Hope Hes Not As Proctective Of His Little Sister As His Daddy Is" Shanes Sister Alexa "Its Sweet How Protective Shane Is Of You But Lets Hope Ty Is As Crazy" Mitchie Said Laughing "So Mitchie What Name Did You And Shane Decide On For Your Popstar" Caitlyn Asked "Brianne Alexa" Mitchie Said "Wow Mitchie" Alexa Said "Your A Great Aunt To Ty And Im Sure You Will Be To YOur Neice Too And Shane And I Wanted Our Daughter To Have Your Name"Mitchie Said Hugging Her Sister-In-Law. "Great Name Mitchie Perfect For A Future Popstar And Girly-Girl"Caitlyn Said Smiling "Hey" Mitchie Said Laughing "You Are So A Girly-Girl" "Ok I Admit It I Am" Mitchie Said Laughing "Ok Lets Open Presents" This Ones From Me" Peggy Said Handing Her A Box "Oh Peggy Its Adorable Shes Going To Wear It For Her Hospital Picture "Mitchie Said Showing Everyone A Pink Onesie With The Camp Rock Logo On it "Shane Will Love It" "Ok Me Next" Ella Said Handing Mitchie A Box "Oh Ella Its Adorable" Mitchie Said Pulling Out A Teddy Bear Dressed As A Popstar "Its So Cute I T Will Defenitly Have A Place Of Honor In Bree's Room" "My Turn" Caitlyn Said Handing Mitchie A Box "Cait They Are Adorable "Mitchie Said Pulling Out Little Pajamas That Said Future " "Ok Mitchie My Turn" Mrs. Torres Said Handing Mitchie A Huge Box"Mom Its Beautiful "Mitchie Said Pulling A Baby Quilt "My Turn " Alexa Said Handing Mitchie A Box With The Pink Guitar On It "Shane Will Love The Guitar Lex" Mitchie Said Opening The Box And Pulling Out A Bib That Said I Love My Aunt And A Onesie That Said "I Love My Aunt Alexa" "There Adorable Lex Shell Wear Them All The Time."Thank You Everyone" Mitchie Said Putting Everything Back In The Box "The Car Loaders Are Here "Shane Said Coming In "Perfect Timing"Mitchie Said "I Just Finished Opening Presents " "Aunt Lex" "My Favorite Nephew "Alexa Said Picking Tyler Up" Aunt Ella,Aunt Peggy,Aunt Caitlyn"Tyler Said Giving Them All Hugs."Well Our Son Seems To Be A Ladies Man"Mitchie Said Laughing "Bye Everyone "Mitchie Said Getting Up And Walking Towards The Door " "Mitchie Ty Wants To Go Home With Us "Mrs. Torres Said "Ok Well Pick Him Up In A Couple Hours" "Come For Dinner" "OK Mom Well Be There After We Unload The Car" "Ok" "Popstar The Cars Loaded Lets Go" "Bye Everyone" "Bye Mitchie" Caitlyn Hugging Her "Thanks For My Shower It Was Great" "YOure Welcome "

Next Chapter:  
Brianne Alexa Grey Arrives! 


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Except Brianne,Alexa And Tyler Grey

1 1/2 Months Later "She's Beautiful Just Like Her Mom" Shane Said Smiling At His Wife And Daughter "She Looks Just Like Mitchie Did When She Was Born " Mrs Torres Said Smiling AT Her Daughter And Granddaughter""Really Mom" "Really Mitchie ""Shanes Right Shes A Cute Little Poppet "His Uncle Brown Said To Mitchie "Thanks Uncle Brown" "Oh I Brought Something For The Little Poppet I Almost Forgot " He Said Handing Mitchie A Box "Its Great Brown"Mitchie Said Smiling At The Future Camp Rocker Onesie "Thanks Brown I Love It" Shane Said Smiling "Wheres My Favorite Rock Star By The Way "Brown Asked "With His Aunt Alexa They Should Be Here Soon" "Speaking Of" Shane Said As Tyler Came Into The Room "Mommy" Tyler Said Coming Into Mitchie's Room With Alexa Right Behind Him "Hi Buddy This Is Your Baby Sister" She's Little " Tyler Said "Yeah She Is But She'll Grow And Soon She'll Be Big Enough To Play With You""Really" "Really" "My Neice Is The Most Adorable Baby Girl Ive Ever Seen" Alexa Said Taking A Picture "My Friends Are Going To Want To See My Namesake Neice I Have To Go But Well Talk Later" Alexa Said Hugging Mitchie,Shane And Tyler Goodbye,"Bye Aunt Lex" "Mommy The Babys Not Sleeping In My Room Right "Tyler Asked Looking AT His Sister "No Buddy Shes Got Her Own Room" Mitchie Said Smiling At Her Little Boy "Well Buddy We Better Go Mommy And Your Sister Need To Get Some Sleep" Shane Said Picking His Son Up "Give Mommy And Your Sister Kisses Bye" "Bye Mommy" He Said Kissing Mitchie "Bye Bree" He Said Kissing His Sister On The Forehead""Bye Popstar" Shane Said Kissing Mitchie Goodbye "Bye Baby Girl"He Added Kissing His Daughter On The Forehead"Bye Rockstar" Bye Daddy" She Added Waving Bree's Little Hand "Well Miss Bree Grey I Think Its Time For A Nap For Both Of us What Do You Think ?"She Asked Looking Down And Seeing That Her Daughter Was Already Asleep" "Life Cant Get Any Better" She Thought Laying Bree In The Bassinet And Falling Asleep

The End

Authors Note :  
Should I Write A Sequel? Have A Few Ideas Let Me Know What You Thought Of My Story I Hope You Liked It . 


End file.
